Crazy Love
by Monica Jonas
Summary: Após partir de Wonderland, Alice percebe que ali era seu verdadeiro lar e que tem sentimentos por Chapeleiro.


**Tema: Alice no País das Maravilhas**

**Shipper: Alice e Chapeleiro Maluco**

**Crazy Love**

Já havia se passado um ano desde que estivera no mundo subterrâneo. Um ano desde que eu consegui livrá-los da tirana Rainha Vermelha. E principalmente, um ano desde que eu o vira pela última vez. Chapeleiro. Eu prometi que jamais o esqueceria e estou cumprindo, mas será que ele se lembra de mim? Sei que ele era maluco, mas poderia ter me esquecido? Só de pensar nisso meu coração doía. Será que algum deles por lá lembravam de mim ou sentiam minha falta? Eu não saberia dizer, talvez lá já tenha se passado anos e nesse tempo já devem ter tido vários outros heróis e batalhas.

Os melhores dias da minha vida foram no mundo subterrâneo e agora eu sei que nunca devia ter voltado para casa, agora sei que lá era meu lugar, onde as pessoas não se importavam apenas com as aparências e onde as mulheres não eram obrigadas a se casar. Porque eu voltei pra casa? Este mundo é tão medíocre comparado as maravilhas do mundo subterrâneo! Eu daria tudo para poder voltar no tempo e ter ficado lá, ao lado do meu Chapeleiro. Meu querido e amado Chapeleiro! Como fui tola em tê-lo deixado! Agora percebo que ele era o homem perfeito para mim, não apenas um amigo, mas um companheiro, alguém que eu estava disposta a dividir minha vida.

Agora cá estou eu, voltando para a casa de minha mãe para as férias de Natal. Passei um ano como aprendiz na companhia e nesse um ano não fiz quase nada além de trabalhar e pensar no mundo subterrâneo. Na verdade eu gostei de trabalhar, mas não era isso que eu queria para minha vida, apenas trabalhar. Eu queria aventuras, queria amigos que me compreendessem, queria um amor, uma pessoa que me amasse pelo que realmente sou. E somente ele fez isso. Somente o Chapeleiro me defendeu e foi meu amigo em todas as horas, sem preconceito ou criticas, ele gostava de mim, ele gostava da verdadeira Alice.

Assim que cheguei em casa fui recepcionada por uma festa surpresa organizada por minha mãe e minha irmã. Haviam várias pessoas da alta sociedade ali, todas vestidas impecavelmente, com suas expressões superiores e perfeitas. Isso me fez sentir-me ainda mais deslocada. Aqui não era meu lugar.

- Alice! – cumprimentou minha mãe me abraçando – Que roupas são essas? – perguntou me fitando por completo.

Então era isso? A primeira coisa que eles repararam em mim depois de um ano sem me ver foi minha roupa. No fim das contas isso aqui nunca iria mudar.

Aposto que se fosse meus amigos do mundo subterrâneo não se importariam com minhas roupas. Eles me receberiam com o carinho mais sincero do mundo.

Um empregado levou minhas malas para meu quarto enquanto todos vinham me dar seus cumprimentos.

- Então Alice, conheceu algum homem interessante em suas viagens? – perguntou minha irmã.

E então me lembrei dele. Sim irmã, na verdade eu conheci o homem perfeito na melhor viagem que já fiz na vida. Mas obviamente que não contaria isso a ela.

- Não. – respondi apenas.

Depois de falar com todo mundo e ter que responder a vários interrogatórios sobre meu trabalho e sobre quando iria me casar, finalmente consegui me livrar um pouco de todos e corri para a floresta.

Enquanto caminhava sob a luz do sol da tarde, vi uma sombra passar rapidamente na minha frente. Parei e fiquei observando o lado. Novamente a coisa passou correndo, mas não consegui ver o que era. E então passou novamente, mas dessa vez parando perto de uma arvore a frente. E então meu coração palpitou. Era um coelho. E sim, era o coelho! Estava usando o mesmo terninho azul e me mostrava seu relógio. Ele começou a correr e eu o segui. Corria como se minha vida dependesse disso. Meu coração batia rapidamente e sentia uma alegria dominando meu corpo.

O coelho pulou dentro de um buraco na arvore e dessa vez, sem ao menos pensar duas vezes, eu saltei para o buraco sem medo. Fui caindo e quando vi aqueles estranhos objetos voando ao meu redor eu me senti ainda mais feliz. Não era um sonho, eu estava mesmo indo para o mundo subterrâneo.

Cai no chão da mesma sala de sempre. Sorri ao avistar a mesa de centro com uma chave dourada em cima e o vidrinho escrito "Beba-me". Peguei a chave e bebi o suco minimizador. Quando encolhi sorri satisfeita e fui direto para a porta pequena.

Assim que sai e os encontrei. Meus amigos. Lá estavam eles, lá estava a recepção que eu realmente queria. Quando apareci todos sorriram e aplaudiram alegremente. Lá estava a Rainha Branca, doce e amável como sempre, os Tweedles, o coelho, a lebre, o gato... E ele. O Chapeleiro. Lá estava meu amado sorrindo com seu jeito insano para mim. Como eu senti falta disso!

- Seja bem vinda Alice! – saudou a Rainha Branca.

E então eu corri para abraça-los. Primeiro a Rainha Branca, depois os Tweedles, o coelho, a lebre, o gato e enfim ele. Parei em frente ao Chapeleiro e o admirei.

- Chapeleiro. – falei suspirando ao fitar seus olhos.

- Alice. Pensei que tinha me esquecido. – suspirou.

- Eu jamais o esqueceria. – falei acariciando seu rosto – Estou feliz de estar de volta.

- Eu também fico feliz que esteja aqui Alice. – sorria do seu jeito maluco que eu tanto amava.

- Chapeleiro... – falei tirando minha mãe de seu rosto – Tenho uma coisa que eu quero lhe dizer.

- O que Alice? – perguntou sem desfazer sua expressão louca.

- Nesse tempo que estive fora percebi o quanto você é especial, não somente como um amigo, mas como... – suspirei fechando os olhos sem saber como continuar.

Senti a mão dele tocar meu rosto e sorri ainda com os olhos fechados. E então senti o leve toque de seus lábios nos meus. Nossos lábios roçaram e então se colaram. E naquele momento eu sabia que nenhuma palavra precisava ser dita e que não havia nenhuma explicação para o que sentíamos. Naquele beijo doce e carinhoso eu senti que ele também me amava e isso bastava.

O senti se afastar e então abri os olhos encontrados o olhar dele. Ele estava sério, mas tinha um leve sorriso de canto.

- Está atrasada para o chá. – falou me fazendo rir.

Eu o amava! Ninguém jamais poderia substitui-lo! Meu amado Chapeleiro era único, o único amor da minha vida.

- Teremos todo tempo do mundo para tomar chá. – comentei.

Ele pareceu pensar e então sorriu com seu habitual jeito louco.

- Então dessa vez irá ficar? – perguntou.

- Para sempre. – segurei sua mão para mostrar que estava decidia a ficar ao lado dele.

E então não precisamos dizer mais nada. Daqui por diante tomaríamos chá juntos. Para sempre.


End file.
